In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,973 and 3,732,616 there is disclosed an electric motor comprising a cylindrical shell encircling the stator of the motor and a pair of end members which have radially extending portions which engage abutting surfaces formed by notches on the ends of the shell which are accurately positioned longitudinally relatively to one another and relative to the axis of the shell. The shell is also formed with circumferentially spaced portions that are bent radially inwardly to engage the outer surface of the end member and retain the end members against axial movement. In such an arrangement, an accurate low cost motor is provided.
However in such a motor, the end member which supports the self-aligning bearing has riveted thereto the member that defines the spherical seat for the self-aligning bearing and the spherical seat portion projects beyond the general plane of the end member so that the length of the motor is extended. In addition, the end that supports the spherical bearing cannot be mounted in flush relationship with a housing or other member or device. Furthermore the bearing is rubber mounted and this creates problems in both heat transfer and in carrying side load. A further problem that sometimes occurs is difficulty in sealing.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved motor of this general type which has a more compact design which incorporates a self lining bearing without extending the length axially of the motor.
In accordance with the invention, an electric motor comprising a shell supporting a stator and end members rotatably supporting a rotor. The end members are fastened to the shell in a manner such that the end members are accurately positioned longitudinally of the shell and the center of the end members is accurately positioned relative to the axis of the shell. One end member includes an annular portion spaced from the periphery which extends axially outwardly and a radially inner axially extending portion that extends axially inwardly. An annular bearing seat is fixed thereto and a roller bearing is interposed between the bearing seat and the shaft. The other end member is provided with an annular wall spaced from the periphery and a radial wall which supports a self-aligning bearing. An external oil catcher cover functionally engages the annular wall of one end member and extends radially inwardly into overlying relation with the self-aligning bearing. An external oil catcher cover frictionally engages the first annular portion of the other end member and extending radially inwardly into generally overlying relationship to the roller bearing.